User talk:SuSpence95
Hi, welcome to Fallout Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SuSpence's Gun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fat Man Spoon (Talk) 18:21, 30 June 2009 For the record, it's Bethesda fan, not Fan. Thanks for being the only one actually doing shit! XD Just doing my job. 22:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm doing shit, YOU do the main page. Fat Man Spoon 22:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, but I don't know what to do with the main page. Also, are you going to delete my stuff? :( SuSpence95 22:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, the Double Trouble becomes the VTHG questline. Just doing my job. 22:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking to Nitpicker, sorry. Your stuff is great. Just add the Infoboxes and we're good to go. Fat Man Spoon 22:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok thanks, that means a lot! But I'm not great with Infoboxes though. SuSpence95 22:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Just copy the one on Billy Mays and change the info. Fat Man Spoon 22:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Project: VESPA That's for me to know and for you to find out after she's done... Just doing my job. 23:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That depends on mutated crab reproductive cycles, now doesn't it? Just doing my job. 23:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Umm... ok sure. SuSpence95 23:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::The picture is of Mirelurk eggs. Just doing my job. 23:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That reminds me. You might have too weak a stomach for VESPA, if the pictures were... unappetizing. Just doing my job. 03:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've sat through 28 Weeks Later, Resident Evil, ____ of the Dead, the new Halloween, and tons of others. I can stomach it. Spence 03:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, but you didn't like the pictures. The second might not be such a good test of tolerance, it's too human. But if they "weird you out"... VESPA is not for you. Just doing my job. 03:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::No YOU were weirding me out. Spence 03:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, so the pictures were nothing? Excellent. Just doing my job. 03:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::WTF is project:VESPA Mr.Wolf 17:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) UKTHG? Certainly not the United Kingdom Troll Hunting Group? We still use VTHG, but V is now for Valiant, and it's Guild, not Group. Just doing my job. 00:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Bethsoft and Luck Have you ever played Bethesda's Call of Cthulu? The revolver had the highest chance of you commiting suicide with it. I'm a wreck with stats. Just doing my job. 01:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Y'know, so that the abbreviations on user boxes and stuff, like ST 4, PE 6, etc. will link to the page, which should have a link to the Vault. Just doing my job. 01:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK :1. No :2. Why? :3. It's OK. SuSpence95 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::1. Okay ::2. Luck, that's why ::3. Okay, Vault links. Just doing my job. 01:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I know enough about them to write em up. I'll do it. It would look bad if we keep having links. SuSpence95 01:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) M'kay. I'm better at lore and balancing issues. Thanks. Just doing my job. 01:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I think you might be better than me at funny. Good work. I'll have to find you a weird girlfriend... Just doing my job. 02:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, umm... ok thanks? SuSpence95 02:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Preferences? Just doing my job. 02:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Tall (cuz I'm 6'1") funny, and smart, brownish blonde hair and is a freshman in high school. ::::Mmhm. Sure. What about Tina Fey? She might be a little old... :::::She's kinda hot, but no. ::::EDIT: Damn, forgot to ask what species. Just doing my job. 02:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Human please. SuSpence95 02:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So original. You know you want to. Just doing my job. 02:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::want to what? SuSpence95 02:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Cats are always a popular choice. Have you been anywhere on the Internet? Just doing my job. 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) EMail Nope, but if I do get one, you'll be the first I call. Just doing my job. 02:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I think you mean, email... not call. Spence 02:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Are you sure about your girlfriend? Just doing my job. 02:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, but people are stupid, barbaric things, ruining hearts, wrecking lives. On the other hand... entirely fictional beings don't care who or why... Just doing my job. 02:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Damn, you need to log in... nevermind. Spence 02:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't use Facebook, yet I don't need to see the profile. She lies. All people do. Just doing my job. 02:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::You don't USE it or you don't HAVE it. Spence 02:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::You ask far too many questions for your own good. I do not even have a Facebook account. Just doing my job. 02:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I"m sorry... Spence 02:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::It matters not. Welcome to the seedy underside of the Internet. That soft, warm fur... the cute mewls... how can you resist? Just doing my job. 02:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Excuse me, I need to restore my Hit Points wink wink. Spence 02:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My work here is done. In GECK we trust. 02:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL, just kidding... nothing erm..."down there" sorry. Spence 02:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, there is much more. Much more. I actually had to go out of my way to find such a... clean picture. Just doing my job. 03:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure... well I'll see for myself at a later date. Not now though. Spence 03:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Here when you need it. Just doing my job. 03:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::LOL, why did you change it to In GECK We Trust and then back to doing my job? Also... :::::My job only began again. The furry populace beckons. Just doing my job. 03:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My purpose for my people. I serve for our collective values. You did ask. Just doing my job. 03:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok then. Spence 03:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::You should have no idea what I'm talking about. That's normal. But if the seeds of doubt for humanity have been planted, the vines will grab hold, regardless. Just doing my job. 03:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::... Spence 03:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Aren't they beautiful? The pictures. Such work is common, yet exceptional. And no, I'm not trying to mind-rape you. Just doing my job. 03:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you sure? Spence 03:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Such doubt. Relax. I can sense your fear. Your apprehensiveness. Pictures like the first are much less common, mind you. Just doing my job. 03:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're freaking me out. Spence 03:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm. Removing the link? Hmm. Anyway, I'll stop. Just remember. It's always here if you need it. My skills at hunting for such... desireable images, animal and otherwise, are unparalleled. Just doing my job. 03:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now, the problem for you. Was that me, or was that my character talking? ^^ Just doing my job. 03:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I may be batshit insane, but you will not stop the plan. Just doing my job. 04:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I gave you your chance. You said no. Shut the hell up, please. Just doing my job. 04:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Fine... Spence 04:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid you have to die. Just doing my job. 04:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! 04:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] Oh wow. Human hentai. Very original. Don't you think that if I kept talking about cats, I wasn't, and am not, interested in humans? Just doing my job. 05:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) You're using incorrect search terms. Anime is very broad. Hentai is very... explicit. Just doing my job. 05:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Type: "furry hentai". Cats, if you so prefer. Scales are included too. Just doing my job. 05:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Right about now, you're thinking "Holy Crap. He knows what he's talking about." You're welcome. Or not... Just doing my job. 05:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope, although I did like one pic. Right now I'm looking at stuff on the original Fallout wiki and Facebook. Spence 05:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Even if it is only one, it's one more than you had before. In GECK we trust. 05:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The gun Its not a 44 though its 50 cal making this mistake Irl gets people killed... also they cost alot more than a 44 but that didn't stop me.Anyway though its an awesome gun but the recoil is bitch. Acdczombie 03:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm aware I think the reason you still call it a 44 is for the fallout ammo restriction but I digress. Acdczombie 04:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) For the love of... I leave for 5 Minutes and WHAT did you do??? Fat Man Spoon 06:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Why whatever are you talking about? Spence 07:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Where the hell are you getting these, anyway? Fat Man Spoon 15:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :My sources... Spence 15:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sparta? Mr.Wolf 15:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::THIS IS SPARTA!!! Spence 15:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. Fat Man Spoon 15:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I need to go to spara,the porn there (Drool) Mr.Wolf 15:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm from Chicago so... THIS IS CHICAGO! Spence 15:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::THIS IS MADNESS! Mr.Wolf 15:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok Spence 15:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) THIS IS ENGL- wait, thats a film... Fat Man Spoon 15:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I made a new stash HERE! :::I'd appreciate if you didn't decorate my talk page with "items" from The Stash. >:[ Butcher Pete 15:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Just slap a userbox on the top of the talk page saying "No nudity pleasee",otherwise its free will with the pictures. Mr.Wolf 16:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Generally not Hardcore enough for my tastes. Where are the tears? The welts? The black eyes? zzzz V.A.T.S. addict 18:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::WTf? just go here if you want hardcore stuff,just use the mystic search bar. Mr.Wolf 18:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Silent Death Wolf's gonna de-admin you. We need all the help we can get, so I'm gonna drown him in exceptional furry images until his brain leaks out his ears. Just doing my job. 21:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Why? Spence 21:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Because 6 is enough, and I think he's batshit insane. Also because I think he really does like 'em, and I want him to crack like an egg. Just doing my job. 21:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::: :-( Spence 22:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Aww, if you wanted to see more, all you have to do is ask. ?¿? Just doing my job. 22:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Wait. Am I being de-admin-ed or not? Spence 22:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I dunno. Until then, Champagne will continue to do whatever she must. ^^ Just doing my job. 22:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yeah?Try me. Mr.Wolf 08:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Oh lawd As well as images,my brother wants to know if you can get videos,can ya do it?Wherever you get images MUST have some videos. Mr.Wolf 10:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Where do you want the bullet? Head or gut? Naw, not really. I still think you should be an admin. If it makes you feel any better, I think I've got Wolf addicted to furry porn. You can check it out on User talk:Chaoswolf75. Just doing my job. 20:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) We should get rid of the dude. He has done NOTHING yet. Fat Man Spoon 20:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I was going to say that, but I didn't want to be rude. Spence 20:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good point,ill remove him for now and let spence fill his place. Mr.Wolf 09:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hey apparently you have good images,got any of tera patrick? Burgerman 15:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) HOLY SHIT IT'S BURGERMAN! Fat Man Spoon 15:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::WThat the.......... Mr.Wolf 15:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::.... Spence 17:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Look who's an admin again. Alright, I've been reversed to rollback just for you. Enjoy the power! I need to downgrade my little avatar. Just doing my job. 17:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Remember that the bribing offer is still offer,and a good bribe will get nitpicker his admin status back. Mr.Wolf 17:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, now Nitty's not an admin anymore? Spence 17:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::He made a sacrifice to restore your adminship.But it can be replaced by a bribe (That will not be easy) Mr.Wolf 17:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Awww... I didn't want that. Make him admin again, being an admin isn't worth someone else giving it up. Spence 17:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::But id have to remove you from adminship first,im keeping a tight limit on the admin amount. Mr.Wolf 17:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I know, that's what I mean, swap it back. Spence 17:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Done,but for all this,you owe me.big time. Mr.Wolf 17:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What! Just for you swapping the adminship back? Spence 17:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Exactly,ive had to enudre ages of lag to endure the fuss,so i'll charge you instead,unless you can bribe me off. Mr.Wolf 17:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::too smal,got any famous babes stripping off?Or otherwise(Lesbian sutff dammit!) Mr.Wolf 17:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::ACtually, my cache needs updating,put the best,most raunchiest pictures you haev in it and i might restore your adminship. Mr.Wolf 19:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Quest ideas Just a basic troll killing quest to start. Fat Man Spoon 21:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Bunker 66 is good, not so much the other one. Fat Man Spoon 10:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Because 66 is dead funny, but the other one basically the same, and uses 'furries' again. Fat Man Spoon 10:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :OH Make a blog, dammit. Make a blog, and turn recent changes on. If I'm not at my computer, which is often, blog comments are the only way I can communicate. Nitty 20:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Blog: Click 'Blog' at the top of your userpage. Then 'create blog article'. Recent changes: Click 'more' at the top of your screen, choose 'manage widgets'. find 'recent changes', and click it. Spoon 20:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) 6:18 in the morn, people. Is furry all you think of? Jee-zuz. Yeah, stories can be far more descriptive than pictures. I need some coffee. Nitty 11:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, It's 6:30 now. I'm an all-nighter person. This is my sleepwear ::Hmm... so, what's goin' down? Nitty 11:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::I've been up all night, my dad don't know, and he should be leaving to get us iced coffee soon. Spence 11:39, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::I should just get an IV of the stuff. ... So, did I get you to like fur? Nitty 11:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really, Champagne's kinda hot, but that comment you wrote that I posted on your page was pretty hot, I restored a lot of Hit Points for an hour! JK Spence 11:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I do have a way with words, don't I? I find stories, too. Nitty 11:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::lol, sure... well I'll still stick with real women though. BTW I created a blog if you prefer blogs instead. Spence 11:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I find stories of real women, too. Nitty 11:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting... anyway, i'm not in the mood for stuff like that. I have an iced coffee calling my name. Spence 11:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::M'kay. You deserve a commission, for defending me from Parararararaptor, anyway. Nitty 12:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::What about Pararaptor, and what about this... commission? Spence 12:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Parararararararaptor held down the "a" key for a while, called me disgusting, blah blah, I'm used to it. But, you made him loopy, which is always a good thing. And about the commission, I'm really good at finding things. You need to find something, porn or otherwise, I can probably find it for you. Nitty 12:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Nitpicker of the WastesInternet! Spence 12:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Dang it! stupid strike though. Spence 12:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... that has a nice ring to it... Nitty 12:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Stupid Strike Through? Spence 12:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, Nitpicker of the Internet. Nitty 12:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, lol. Now I'm sad cuz my Iced Coffee mysteriously "vanished" Spence 12:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm... my psychic mind-straw actually works! Nitty 12:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::It was you!? Curse you Nitpicker! Spence 12:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: 12:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC)]] NOOOO NOT THE GORILLA!!! Wait... who the F is the gorilla? Spence 12:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) 'S part of my "Start a meme for the hell of it" thing. THE MIGHTY GORILLA HAS SPOKEN! Nitty 12:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... interesting. Well can the gorilla say no to this!? :Gorilla: "Good work, human. Nitty fetish include dog." ::MUUUUUUURRRRRR! THE MIGHTY GORILLA HAS SPOKEN! Nitty 12:43, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::MURR!? WTF does that mean? Spence 12:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Murr: verb, to create a purring sound using one's throat. Also denotes sexual interest. Nitty 12:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :You sick bastard! You... you stay away from my Mary Poppins! Spence 12:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::You named your dog "Mary Poppins"? Nitty 12:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, and Poppy for short. Spence 12:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::She's sooooo cute! Nitty 12:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I know, which is why if you put her in sexual comments, I will kill you. Spence 12:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Fine, fine. But you'll see her in a new light soon enough... Nitty 13:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey... Spence? Spoon 14:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) SPENCEY! Yay! Where've you been? Things have been going to hell here. Nitty 18:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Busy, playing cod4 online. Spence 18:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll recap. I pissed Wolf off (what a shocker), he started deleting my furry (yay for you), enlisted Bay, removed my admin status, banned Bay (I'll gut him), Spoon and I tried to contact Wikia Staff to revoke his status, Wolf banned Spoon, 75 showed up, Wolf made him a bureaucrat, 75 double-crossed him, and then you showed up. I'm an admin, Spoon's still here (but silent), Bay is pissed. Nitty 18:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh wow! Spence 18:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Who's bay? Spence 18:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Bay is User:Bayonetta. I think 75 is one of Wolf's sock puppets, though. We banned Wolf for a week, but bureaucrats can't be banned... So, how did 75's ban stop him? Also, he won't hand bureaucrat powers to Spoon, and those bastards at Wikia still haven't showed up. We're going to get you adminship, as well as Bay. 75 won't. Nitty 18:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, busy killing guys on COD 4 Spence 18:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Bastard, we still aren't free! Join the Resistance! Nitty 18:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::OK... Spence 18:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Just take the userbox on my page, put it on yours, and do everything you can to put Spoon into power. Nitty 18:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Excellent! Long live the age of the Spoon! Nitty 18:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Viva la revolucion! Viva Spoon! Spence 18:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Seriously now, we need to have Spoon be bureaucrat. This is his story, essentially his wiki. Nitty 18:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :How did Wolf take over, I thought Spoon started it? Spence 19:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Spoon created the story, but Wolf was already humping air when Spoon said "Eleventy Wiki". We hadn't even nailed down the plans for it when Wolf popped up with it. First user gets to be bureaucrat. But, if 75's ban holds, he won't show up again. Which kinda sucks. He can't help it, he's Scottish. But 75 will just be more of the same. Spoon knows how to type, therefore deserves bureaucracy over Wolf or 75, before considering anything else. Nitty 19:11, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Well, the 'Wikia bastards' had this to say: Hi Spoon, I spent a little time looking over the wiki today and it looks like there are a lot of insults flying around in various directions, most of it good-humored. Could you please point me to some specific examples of abuse, and the community agreeing that Werewolfhell's rights should be removed? Also, while we're generally tolerant of some adult humor and images, please remember that porn, hate speech and copyright violations (among other things) are forbidden by our Terms of Use . Thank you for contacting us! Catherine Munro Wikia Community Team Spoon 20:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thats all? Mr.75 20:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning evil of the grandest quality... Meet me in my blog when you show up. Unless it's after midnight, then I'll be sleeping. Man, I hate time zones. You did say Chicago, right? Nitty 01:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Spence 02:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning your part in the Resistance... If you're out there, you might want to help us get Wikia to overthrow Wolf. They want the "opinions of the community". Nitty 15:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, make sure you say Werewolfhell, so they don't blast 75. Nitty 15:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ZOMG MZ PICZ AT VAULT!!1!one! Nitty 16:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :What? Spence 17:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Bethsoft leaked a few more pictures of the Mothership! At the Vault! Nitty 17:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool Also, why does it say that the Operation Anchorage will come out in September with Broken Steel? Spence 17:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I've said it a billion times. "They're taking extra time to break the Gauss Rifle more!". Nitty 17:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Whatever, anything new here? Spence 17:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC)